


look

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Clones, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Pierre Gasly
Series: drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	look

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

Pierre keeps staring at _it_. _It_ is staring back. _It_ looks just like him. Pierre has never looked at himself like this, image always mirrored, not this one. This one is him. He had suspected Red Bull were doing something fucked behind the scenes but he didn’t think they were cloning him. That’s the only explanation he can come up with for seeing _himself_ standing at the door of his Milan apartment. The elderly woman living across from him is going to have a heart attack if she sees this. He yanks _it_ inside the apartment and closes the door.


End file.
